


Кровь моя холодна

by AndreyVas



Category: American Actor RPF, Armipace, British Actor RPF, Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Angst, Dreams vs. Reality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Reality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyVas/pseuds/AndreyVas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жанры: ангст (в каноне), hurt/comfort (в реальности), повседневность, психология</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кровь моя холодна

…Торин долго не мог заставить себя поцеловать Ледяного Короля в левую щеку – «драконов огонь» жёг в самое сердце. Как только перед внутренним взором вставали изуродованные черты любимого лица, Торин вскакивал на ложе, обливаясь холодным потом.  
  
А потом просыпался и сам Ричард, и долго не мог понять, кто же он на самом деле – король гномов или… Или? Как всё было просто раньше – пришёл, сыграл, дальше – коротенькая интрижка с кем-нибудь из актрис, так, чтобы таблоиды не успели заметить – и свободен! Гуляй на все четыре стороны и жди следующей роли. А теперь?.. мокрые сны (боже – как в детстве!), ночные кошмары (как вообще никогда!), и, главное, постоянное беспокойство – как он там? Ричард видел, как напряжённо Ли работает над ролью, как близко к сердцу принимает все переживания своего персонажа – одинокого, холодного, почти бесстрастного Короля эльфов. Он боялся, что Ли навсегда заразится эльфийским бессмертием, станет таким же холодным и бесстрастным, как они.  
На площадке же у него подгибались колени, когда двухметровый эльф нависал над ним, обжигая ледяным взглядом, и трепетало внутри, возле сердца, когда он шептал в самое ухо: «Ты умеешь находить пути…»  
  
Ричард с нетерпением ждал – и ужасно боялся того дня, когда съёмки закончатся и они разлетятся по миру, как опавшие листья – один в Америку, другой в Англию. Может быть, всё станет проще, как раньше – пришёл, увидел, победил, забыл? Удастся ли ему забыть эти прозрачные, как осенняя вода, глаза, то холодные и пустые, то полные неизбывной тоски и грусти; забыть изящные руки с тонкими пальцами, властно повелевающие целым войском, одним движением отправляющие на смерть своих бессмертных сородичей; забыть эту прямую спину, длинные ноги, белый водопад волос?.. Да и как забыть, если закрыл глаза – и вот оно, впечатано в самую подкорку, вырезано в памяти, как след того драконового огня на щеке? И проявляется, хочешь – не хочешь, в самый неподходящий момент – когда надо бы уже взяться за ум, успокоиться, подумать о жизни после Новой Зеландии… А что это за жизнь будет – после, без него рядом, такого… что кровь начинает быстрее по жилам бежать, жить хочется, кричать, танцевать, целовать… Боже, что делать???  
  


_«Кровь моя холодна. Холод её лютей_  
Реки, промёрзшей до дна.  
Я не люблю людей»  
И. Бродский

  
  
Роль не шла. Ли никак не удавалось сыграть ненависть и презрение к «Торину». Как только он видел перед собой этого широкоплечего верзилу, заросшего совершенно архаичной (хоть и аккуратно подстриженной) бородой, да ещё и в сочетании с разметавшимися по плечам кудрями – где-то внутри теплело, колени предательски подгибались – и режиссёр кричал «Стоп!».  
  
Когда они репетировали вдвоём с ПиДжеем – всё было нормально: холодный взгляд, прямая спина. Ли словно проваливался в какую-то другую реальность, где его окружало бессмертие, просачиваясь тонкими струйками прямо под кожу, где шелестели огромными листьями белоснежные мелорны и звучала переливчатая музыка арф… Там, в тишине огромного замка, который призраком восставал вокруг Короля эльфов, безграничное одиночество затапливало всё пространство, и, казалось, солнечный свет уже никогда не проникнет под пустынные своды. Там Ли становился прозрачным, и внутри него не оставалось ничего, кроме пустоты, одиночества, бессмертия и холодного безразличия ко всему и вся.  
  
И вдруг в этой пустоте возникал Он… словно язык пламени в предвечной тьме, словно яркая звезда, случайно залетевшая на давно остывшую окраину Вселенной. Вселенная совершенно не понимала, как на это реагировать. Она совершенно забыла, как это – гореть. Это было так давно… Нежданный огонь скорее пугал, чем радовал, но было в нём что-то неотвратимое, что-то от того первозданного огня, который творит миры.  
  
От звуков голоса Торина Король сразу выпадал из своей эльфийской реальности, озирался, словно не мог понять, на каком свете находится. Режиссёр рвал и метал – все планы снять красивый диалог двух королей летели к… Мордреду!  
  
***  
  
После очередного неудачного дубля Пи Джей подозвал к себе Ричарда и отвёл его в сторону – подальше от чужих ушей.  
  
\- Рич, ты хочешь остаться в этой роли?  
  
Ричард опешил. Ему казалось, он из кожи во лезет, играя Торина – все эти тяжёлые доспехи, драки, сосны… и тут такое? Он только молча кивнул, успев, правда, подумать, что если режиссёр в своём уме, то он не выведет из каста одного из главных актёров перед последним фильмом трилогии.  
  
Пи Джей добился нужного эффекта – вывел собеседника из равновесия. Теперь можно было наносить основной удар:  
  
\- Тогда сделай так, чтобы Ли перестал тебя бояться. К завтрашнему дню! – припечатал он, и благоразумно испарился, невзирая на кажущуюся неповоротливость.  
  
Ричард чувствовал себя, как вытащенная на берег рыба. Боится??? Этот двухметровый... промелькнувшее в мозгу слово «красавец» он на всякий случай пропустил, но ничего другого на ум не приходило. С чего бы ему меня бояться?  
  
К завтрашнему дню! - это был следующий интересный вопрос, на который предстояло найти ответ. И как прикажете это сделать?  
  


_«Тень. Человек в тени,_  
словно рыба в сети»  
И. Бродский

  
  
На стук ответили негромким «Войдите!», и Ричард толкнул дверь трейлера. Ли обнаружился прямо напротив входа, на безликом сером диване, в крайне задумчивой позе.  
Поскольку с чего начинать разговор на такую непривычную тему, Ричард не знал, он предпочёл обойтись без долгих вступлений.  
  
\- Ты пьёшь виски? – Собираясь к Ли, он долго колебался между виски и пивом, не будучи уверенным, пьют ли виски жители Нью-Йорка. Но раз он не знал вкусов своего визави, он решил положиться на собственный вкус, благо в багаже ещё оставалась пара бутылок благословенного янтарного напитка, захваченных с туманного Альбиона.  
  
Ли, совершенно измученный придирками режиссера и не представляющий, как жить дальше, только молча кивнул. Пожалуй, именно виски ему сейчас и не хватало – не для счастья, конечно, но чтобы тупо забыться и понадеяться, что завтра всё само как-нибудь образуется. Обычно это правило неплохо срабатывало, хотя дома для этого и выпивки обычно не требовалось. Ну, так тут не дом, тут – Новая Зеландия, другой край мира – вот и законы, видимо, другие. Сейчас он чувствовал себя таким потерянным, что даже звуки этого голоса, который днём лишал равновесия и выбивал почву из-под ног, не произвели былого эффекта. Он молча встал, достал из шкафчика пару бокалов, сполоснул их на всякий случай и поставил на стол. Потом также молча уселся на один из стульев, жестом предложив гостю занять другой.  
  
Ричард пока не представлял, что делать дальше, так что просто принял приглашение, сел, открыл бутылку и разлил напиток по бокалам. Они чокнулись, не говоря ни слова – и в трейлере наступила тишина.  
  
Снаружи доносились обычные вечерние звуки – шорох шагов, негромкие разговоры, чей-то смех, щебет ночных птиц.  
  
После второго бокала Ричард решил, что пора, собственно, озвучить цель своего визита.  
  
\- Послушай, - не без усилия начал он, - как тебе Трандуил?  
  
Ли опешил. Обычно в свободное время актёры предпочитали болтать о чём угодно, кроме своих ролей, особенно, на больших проектах вроде этого, когда и в рабочее время было достаточно времени всё обсудить. Он ожидал какого угодно вопроса или предложения, но никак не разговора о работе. Думал: может, Ричард заметил, как я на него смотрю, и пришёл со мной разобраться? Или видит, как бездарно я веду себя на троне – и, опять же, пришёл высказать всё напрямую? Ну так с этого бы и начал! А он хочет, чтобы я вывернул перед ним душу и рассказал, как тяжело мне даётся эта роль и как я устал бороться с самим собой – да и с ним, своим партнёром по сцене, в придачу! Они же почти незнакомы!  
  
Ли всегда целиком погружался в роль – и находил в этом истинное удовольствие своей жизни, своей профессии. Не то, чтобы ему не нравилась реальность, но в роли он мог забывать обо всех сопутствующих ей проблемах – мало ролей, нет денег, нет признания, отец смотрит косо на его род занятий – всего этого не существовало. Вместо этого возникала некая новая реальность, та, в которой он был Царь и Бог, и мог творить всё, что угодно. Сценарий – только костяк новой реальности, камень, из которого Ли может воздвигнуть горы, а может создать Марианскую впадину. Поэтому он с таким трудом впускал кого-либо в этот собственный, не без труда рождённый мир, будь то сценаристы с режиссёрами или партнёры по фильму, и очень любил, когда не приходилось ничего объяснять. А ещё он знал, что, говоря о роли, становится похож на своего персонажа. Когда он видел себя в фильме, это было нормально – быть похожим на кого-то другого, но в интервью почему-то пугало. Казалось, выключи телевизор – и его самого не останется, останется только роль, персонаж.  
  
Вот и сейчас пауза вышла неожиданно длинной, но Ли удивило, пожалуй, даже не это, а то, как терпеливо ждал ответа Ричард, и как задумчиво поглядывал иногда на его лицо. И ведь сейчас было не отговориться простыми словами, как в интервью – по крайней мере, не тогда, когда на тебя ТАК смотрят. И тем не менее, он не привык сдаваться без боя, а значит, и оказываться безоружным перед неожиданным вопросом:  
\- А почему ты спрашиваешь? У тебя проблемы с Торином?  
  
Ричард явно не ожидал такой контр-атаки от внешне расслабленного и всегда добродушного за кулисами Ли. Чтобы скрыть замешательство, он снова разлил виски по бокалам и выпил, не дожидаясь, когда собеседник возьмёт свой бокал. Чёрт, как же подобраться к этому страху, о котором говорил Пи Джей, и не показаться при этом смешным? Как и всегда в подобных ситуациях, говорить он начал раньше, чем придумал ответ.  
\- Как ты думаешь, Транд боится Торина?  
  
Боже, более переливчатого, глубокого, мягкого и какого-то обволакивающего смеха он, кажется, не слышал никогда. Ли одним плавным, кошачьим движением оказался на ногах – и вот он уже шепчет на ухо Ричарду, ровно с теми же интонациями, что перед камерой:  
\- С чего мне, Королю, бояться маленького, бездомного гнома?..  
  
Его слова ядом шипели на языке, но при этом дурманили, как наркотик.  
  


_The elven King is cold and isolated._  
He is brutal, he’s a lot like a matador.  
Из интервью Ли Пейса о Трандуиле.

  
  
Ли неожиданно для самого себя вошёл в роль – и снова почувствовал тот всепроникающий холод, от которого даже на площадке удавалось защититься только смехом. Но сейчас смешно почему-то не было. Слова «гнома» всколыхнули в нём то самое презрение, которое никак не удавалось изобразить в кадре – презрение к королю, потерявшему лицо, утратившему своё королевство, слоняющемуся по миру, как бездомный бродяга. Нет, лучше умереть, будь ты хоть трижды бессмертным, чем влачить такое жалкое существование! И этот гном, стоящий на коленях перед ним, в его великолепном дворце, говорит ему о страхе! Да как он смеет?  
  
Ричард снова опешил. За долгие годы работы на сцене он ещё не видел, чтобы актёр так «проваливался» в роль, словно в прорубь с головой, словно в другую реальность. И вдруг откуда-то из глубины поднялось то самое – звериное, дикое, гордое, словно внезапно взорвавшийся вулкан:  
\- Ты предал меня и мой народ! Ты отвернулся от нас, когда мы нуждались в твоей помощи против дракона!  
  
И две Вселенные столкнулись. Они смотрели друг на друга, как на площадке: стоящий Ли – сверху вниз на сидящего Ричарда, и чувствовали, что их мир никогда не будет прежним. А ещё они чувствовали, что то, что раньше было двумя совершенно отдельными Вселенными, внезапно стало одной. Словно соединились частички давно рассыпанного пазла, словно встали на место детали единого механизма. Испытываемая ими обоюдно ярость постепенно уступала место чему-то новому, что пока не имело названия. Это новое зарождалось где-то внутри и распространялось по телу, отдаваясь покалыванием в пальцах.  
  
Они очнулись одновременно, разорвали зрительный контакт и сели на свои места. Опять настала тишина, только на этот раз она словно искрилась электрическими зарядами. Разговор снова зашёл в тупик.  
  
Не в силах больше выносить этого напряжения, Ричард вскочил и покинул трейлер. Бутылка осталась на столе, а Ли вздрогнул, когда хлопнула дверь.  
  
Ричард успел пробежать по улице едва ли пару шагов, когда вспомнил грозное «К завтрашнему дню!». Вот чёрт! Надо было как-то договариваться с Ли. Второй раз вламываться без приглашения в чужой трейлер показалось совсем уж невежливым, поэтому он решил послать СМС. Достав телефон и найдя номер Ли Пейса, он написал: «Извини, я вёл себя как болван. Но разговор надо бы закончить». Уже отправив послание, он подумал: а кому надо-то? Ли вполне может проигнорировать мои проблемы, потому что он о них даже пока не знает…  
  
Однако вслед за тем, чуть скрипнув, отворилась дверь трейлера. Такое ощущение, что Ли каким-то шестым чувством знал о местонахождении Ричарда. Он воспользовался приглашением и, войдя, уселся на серый диванчик, не рискнув вернуться на прежнее место за столом. Ли теперь выглядел не задумчивым, а каким-то вовсе потерянным. На этот раз он первым начал разговор:  
  
\- Так чего тебе надо-то?  
  
Ричард решил больше не ходить вокруг да около, да и хотелось снять с себя ответственность за эти странные визиты:  
  
\- Пи Джей говорит, что ты меня боишься.  
  
Ли хмыкнул.  
  
\- Говорят, что кур доят…  
  
\- Во-во, - отозвался Ричард.  
  
\- А ты зачем на меня так набрасываешься? – спросил Ли, невесть как оказавшийся на диване рядом с Ричардом.  
  
\- Так роль такая… - ответил Ричард, чувствуя какое-то смутное беспокойство.  
  
\- Ах, роль… - разочарованно протянул Ли – и снова оказался в нескольких шагах от него. Он перемещался так быстро и пластично, что Ричард не успевал заметить самих движений. Это завораживало и почему-то пугало.  
  
\- Ты сможешь завтра сыграть как сейчас?  
  
\- Не знаю… - честно ответил Ли.  
  
\- Я понял, - заметно погрустневший Ричард поднялся и двинулся к выходу.  
  
***  
  
После ухода Ричарда Ли никак не находил себе места, садился то на диван (там, где сидел он), то за стол, представляя его напротив, и бессознательно вертел в пальцах его бокал. Понятно-то оно понятно, но что делать дальше? Вроде что-то было такое – давно, ещё в молодости, - но сейчас-то что с этим делать? Ричард ведь явно не интересуется им – да и зачем ему, такому красавцу, покорителю сердец, Робин Гуду, мать его! Нет, надо как-то выбросить это из головы и жить дальше… отснять завтра эту проклятую сцену, потом дождаться окончания съёмок – и домой, в Нью-Йорк, где всё просто и понятно – просто один… Да, так проще.  
  
Утром Ли встал с твёрдой решимостью закончить сегодня съёмки этой сцены. Уж сегодня он выдаст Пи Джею такую ненависть и презрение, что мало не покажется!  
  
В кои веки раз режиссёр был доволен – сцену отсняли быстро и с нужными эмоциями. Торин аж шарахался от натиска Трандуила, а у того в лице не было ни кровинки, ни лишней эмоции – только холод, отстранённость от всего мира, и какая-то неизбывная печаль – именно то, что нужно. Пи Джей не стал выяснять, как это удалось Ричарду – у актёров должны быть свои секреты. Однако вечером в дверь трейлера Ли снова постучали.  
  
Ли устал после целого дня съёмок – сцены с Торином и Леголасом требовали всё время держать лицо, и казалось, что за день эти холод и отстранённость пропитали его насквозь. Не хотелось ни думать, ни говорить. Он лежал на диване, глядя в потолок, и на стук решил вообще никак не реагировать. Чужих, мол, я не жду, а свои в такое время не ходят… Однако «чужие» не спешили сдаваться без боя – дверная ручка дёрнулась, потом ещё раз. Ли мысленно похвалил себя, что не поленился на этот раз запереть дверь – но тут его накрыло волной мягкого баритона:  
  
\- Ли, можно к тебе? – и после паузы: - На минутку?  
  
Почему-то это «можно к тебе?» выбило почву из-под ног. Мир покачнулся, а когда встал на место – в комнату уже входил Ричард.  
  
\- Ты болен? – встревоженно спросил он, заметив тёмные круги под глазами визави и большую, чем обычно, бледность лица.  
  
\- Нет, просто устал, - бросил в ответ Ли.  
  
\- Ясно. Я хотел… поблагодарить за сегодняшнее. Пи Джей грозился вывести меня из проекта, если мы не снимем эту грешную сцену.  
  
\- Он бы не сделал этого.  
  
\- Да, наверное, ты прав. Но он застал меня врасплох той просьбой.  
  
\- О чём ты?  
  
\- Ну, он велел мне договориться с тобой, чтобы ты меня не боялся.  
  
\- Что? – Ли не знал, плакать ему или смеяться. Они, два взрослых мужика, разговаривали о каких-то непонятных страхах.  
  
\- А, забудь… Ещё раз спасибо. …Слушай, а виски случайно не остался? Оказывается, это последняя бутылка была, а выпить хочется. А где тут ещё такой найдёшь? Настоящий ведь, из Англии.  
  
Ричард проговорил это всё скороговоркой, слова словно сами шли на язык. Он, как всегда, не приготовился к тому, что именно будет говорить, но почему-то ужасно захотелось задержаться сейчас здесь, в этом трейлере, рядом с Ли. Почему-то казалось, что если не сказать нужных слов сегодня – то потом будет поздно. Для чего поздно, Ричард предпочитал не задумываться.  
  
\- Забирай, - не двинувшись с места, ответил Ли. Бутылка действительно до сих пор стояла на столе.  
  
\- А… можно здесь, с тобой?  
  
Ли поднял глаза на Ричарда.  
  
\- Чего ты хочешь, Ричард? – повторил он свой вчерашний вопрос, не особо надеясь получить искренний ответ. Сложную сцену они уже отыграли, просьбу Пи Джея, переданную через Ричарда, Ли выполнил, а больше он не помнил за собой никаких долгов.  
  
И тут… слова снова сыграли с Ричардом злую шутку, обогнав его стремление всё спокойно обдумать и обсудить.  
  
\- Я не хочу с тобой расставаться, - он вспыхнул до корней волос, но сказанного было не вернуть. Ли не отводил от него взгляд,не спеша приходить на помощь. Он прекрасно помнил, как реагировал на Торина на площадке Король Эльфов, но сам-то он этим Королём не был. Выйдя из образа, Ли видел перед собой Ричарда Эрмитажа – да, красивого, да, интересного и привлекательного, но – совершенно недоступного. И думать не стоило о том, чтобы склонить это божество к милосердию, тем более, когда просителем была не хорошенькая актриса, а двухметровый парень… Нет, тут ловить нечего, был уверен Ли. И вдруг – такие заявления! Но жизненный опыт не позволял расслабиться и начать праздновать неожиданную победу. Поняв, что от гостя продолжения не дождёшься, Ли решил всё же прояснить ситуацию:  
  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Нам же сниматься вместе ещё месяц.  
  
\- Нет, ты не понял. Я, наверное, идиот, но… я не хочу, чтобы ты навсегда остался для меня Ледяным Королём, – Ричард смотрел в пол и имел вид побитой собаки.  
  
Ли присел рядом с ним.  
  
\- Посмотри на меня, - то ли попросил, то ли приказал он. Ричард повиновался. Что-то было в этих серых глазах такое, отчего слова становились не нужны.  
  
Он не оттолкнул, не высмеял, не послал неожиданного претендента на его руку и сердце куда подальше, но лишь коротко ответил:  
  
\- Ты только не торопись.  
  
Ричард ожидал чего угодно, но никак не предложения подождать. Он был готов, что его вышвырнут из трейлера, расквасят лицо, наконец, просто проигнорируют – но вовсе не станут давать обещаний о каком-то неведомом, но явно светлом и прекрасном будущем.  
  
Он молча кивнул, сумев в этот раз совладать со своими словами – тем более, что на ум всё равно ничего не шло – и вышел из трейлера, оставив Ли самостоятельно разбирать неожиданно свалившийся на него ворох предчувствий, ожиданий и – почти уверенности в том, что всё обязательно будет хорошо.  
  
Рано или поздно, так или иначе. Изо дня в день. Всегда.


End file.
